guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Seriane Kerm (rushu)
Seriane's Outlook The Seriane Kerm guild was initially created with the purpose of raising petition to start the Sériane alignment on the Rushu server, though it serves a much larger purpose. It is a social guild, likely charged with making the server lag due to its constant stream of conversation. Seriane Kerm also strives to become a top-level guild, and strengthen its members in the process, as evident by its constant group hunts. The guild is composed mainly of Neutral people, though it is officially a mixed Alignment guild. Should Rushu acquire a Seriane Alignment, however, it remains to be seen whether all members must be required to be exclusively Sériane. Always an active guild brimming with life, Seriane Kerm members enjoy the benefits of a close group, having backup and dungeon run groups when needed, and general chat for fun. Since it is a roleplaying alignment it is trying to bring about, Seriane Kerm members enjoy the many quests made by its Head of Departments. These allow members to hone their roleplaying skills and let them experience the Sériane alignment as if it were imposed on Rushu. It also build trust, interpersonal and teamwork skills, letting the guild become a close-knit, friendly community. Application Guidelines Admission to this guild is currently set at Level 50 or above, though exceptions are made - we encourage activeness in the guild. Applicants should have friendly manner, have a strong sense of loyalty to the guild, and have a desire to empower him/herself, as well as the guild. Applicants are encouraged to PM the guild Leader, or one one of its Second-In-Commands, or any member which will then refer you to the appropriate person. Once invited, applicants will be held On Trial for a week, then moved onto Apprentice and given the choice to manage their own XP contribution towards the guild. While On Trial, xp contribution is set at 5%, unless asked otherwise. Profiles: Leader Gael is always game. Lives by the rule of others = toys. Always the pragmatist, with an acid wit and razor-sharp tongue to go along with it. His no-nonsense, less-than-virtuose mind is known to be acute and coolheaded in almost any situation. He and his Partner-in-Crime, Dock, make a duo that are always trying to outbid each other, much to the embarassment of those around them. Second-In-Commands Burdock, a beautiful, thoughtful, and caring Eni who knows how to have fun. She makes others feel welcome. Gael's dewy English rose. Hobbies include winding others up, which she does with alarming precision. With impeccable English manners and helpful attitude true to her Eni character, she is indeed a most respected member in the guild, highly valued for her wisdom and insight. Or jokes. She also is in possession of the greatest, most fanciful accent in living memory. "RAWR!" Eca-Girl's Will of Steel and determination can out-rival even Gael's fighting skills. She is focused and centred. She is happy-go-lucky and always willing to fight. Too wolling at time, in fact, as she slashes her way through many a Kanigrou alongside the guild. Wolfsbane, "Wolfie", is considerate and cheerful, always willing to help our in whatever way she can. She will defend her allies without a thought for herself, and do it with zest and passion. She is soft-spoken, humorous, and friendly, and to those that know her, she has a passion for pain, horror and gore. Second-In-Command in the Breeders' Department, with Kisa. Kisa, Head of the Breeding Department, she oversees the newly-born Dragoturkey hatchlings and supervises their training in the guild paddock. With master knowledge on the intricate business of breeding, she is responsible for many generations of mounts. All guild members who wish to help in the breeding and gain access to the paddock must first gain her approval. Members ParasiticSymbiosis, or just Para for short, is more than a biology whizz. A business-headed man, he is quite the economist of the guild. Independent and trust-worthy, and always keen to get ahead, knowing exactly where he will go. MoonlightTime, aka Moon, is a newer addition that instantly found herself at home in Kerm. She is soft spoken, and witty, with a matching intellect. Keen to get herself in the game, she is often to be found training and testing her skills, and occassionally slapping Para. Lonnie: Quiet and mysterious. To the point that it's hard to get a word out of her, are the trademarks of Lon-Lon. Always nonplussed no matter what the situation is. She is however, an excellent sharp-shooter and strives to level the guild. Otherwise, she is often found lazily watching Kisa blow kisses at the mounts all day. Goner, a Scottish Iop, cheerful, valiant and loyal. He is street-smart, not afraid to ask questions and rallies everyone when needed. He does not hesitate to offer his strength. Rev and Dard - the dymanic duo - have a penchant for calling Gael "boss" and refer to each other as brothers. They think alike, and are always found quarreling with each other or nearby people. Loyal to the bone, they will always try to help others, especially in making a big deal out of grettings others. Rev is also a breeder, helping Kisa and Wolfie with the many, many dragoturkeys. Most of his, incidentally, have Rev in the name, which he swears isn't egotist. Choo, offers her highly-acclaimed services of Bakery and Delivery to the guild. Beneath the quiet type lies a fiery Italian with a kind demeanour. Windchill, sensual, witty, classy and practical. She tells it like it is - aside from some minor embelishments - and doesn't sugar coat it unless it's to tease. Adventurous with a touch of recklessness, she spices up the guild. Scar, a go-get-'em xelor, focused and competitive. Has a habit of trying to rouse people's emotions, as it were, as he likes to have fun. The laidback type, he'll lend his help when he can. Astraea, known as Ames, is a feca full of anecdotes and a furtive, easygoing atttitude. She is cheerful, pleasant and occassionally gregarious. Always welcome in the hunts, she is quickly rising through the ranks. Lock, or PL, never has his head in the clouds. Despite his age, he works harder than most to achieve what his wants, always doing so with dry, astute quips, as per his sense of humour. Despite his unquenchable quest for Kamas and items, he is a trustworthy man. The Mercenary Alignment Seriane Kerm operates a Mercenary Contract, open to all potential patrons - for a price. Contacting one of the Seriane members with a specific request will result in a Contract and oversee the operations required by the customers. Current Operations for Seriane Kerm, and their description, are: Mercenary Department: A ruthless unit that specializes in Blood Money ("Contract Killings"). With Gael at its helm, Patrons can expect an expert, professional attitude in which the contract shall be fulfilled, whether Bonta, Brak, Neutral, Monster or Territory Conquest. Acquisition Department: If there is an item that a customer should wish to acquire, our team will retrieve it within a specified time frame, depending on its rarity. The Acquisition Department headed by Para will ensure that the item is hastily given to the patron, fulfilling the contract. Drop hunts are included within this Department. Espionage Department: Professional and focused on their goal, they will spy on the activities on any alignment or character. While their duties can coincide with that of the Mercenaries, this Department has a specialized unit guaranteeing customer satisfaction. Headed by Wolfie. Breeder Department: Any colour, rarity aside, of mount will be made here. Put in your choice of mount and Kisa - Head of the Department - will ensure its safe delivery. Patrons are encouraged to PM Members to arrange a contract suitable for them. Department Missions Kisa's Great Dragoturkey Race The first day of July will mark the first quest for Seriane Kerm guild members. Guild members will have to form themselves into as many 4-person teams as possible. There must be at least one Level 60+ on your team. Each team will be given as many Dragoturkeys as needed, one for each Level 60+ member. The teams will be set tasks by the Department Heads, all of which will be timed. Once a team completes the day's task, there will be a chance to rest and talk before the next day's task. The average time of each task will be added to find a total average time, and the team with the lowest average wins the prize. Inquire to the Department Heads for any queries.